


Delicate and Dauntless

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html">Green Beer & Kisses</a> Femslash Porn Battle: "Crossover DC Comics/Doctor Who, Koriand'r/Amy Pond, red hair on the pillow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate and Dauntless

The adventuress Amy finally lies exhausted, her fire-red hair spilled across Kory's pillow, her lashes quivering on her pale rounded cheeks, the skin of her slender-boned wrists and pink-tipped breasts translucently etched with fine blue veins. Kory lies awake meanwhile, watching Amy sleep, filling up her memory; she can already see that Amy is the sory of person who travels through other people's lives, who doesn't stay. Kory's met other people like that. She could've been a wanderer like that if she hadn't chosen to make Earth her home.

Kory loves her adopted home, but she loves the visitors who travel through, at least the ones of good will, the ones who are valiant, the ones who are beautiful. Amy is all three, as brave as she is fragile, like the heroes without powers who've been Kory's allies, who fight with weapons when they can and always with wits. Kory struggled to remember that fragility when Amy didn't, kissing her fiercely with that pillowy little mouth, digging those thin fingers commandingly into her shoulders. Kory knows how to lead, but she also knows how to yield, and she gave in happily to Amy's candleflame strength, to the blazing will in the sleek slender body.

Kory wonders now, though, if they have enough time before Amy has to leave, as she permits herself a little pride at having kept from marring Amy's skin with bruises no matter how sweet she tastes. She wonders, her gaze caressing Amy's long limbs and curved hips the way her hands would like to, if she could wake Amy with a kiss on the mouth or a thumb brushed across a turgid nipple, by burying her nose in damp red curls and her tongue between tender folds. Kory isn't sleepy, and she would love to feel Amy writhing against her chest again, rippling hot around her fingers and crying out into her breasts.

As if she can sense Kory's thoughts, Amy stirs, wakeful tension threading through her limbs as her eyes flutter open. Kory wonders briefly if Amy has a power after all, then lets the thought fade into soft heat as Amy smiles at her, hazy-eyed and warm. "Is it morning yet?"

"No, not yet," Kory answers, and now that Amy is awake she can touch her, can watch her own golden hand sliding over Amy's pale-veneered ribs.

Amy's breathing speeds under Kory's caress, her smile opening out into a grin as she wriggles a little closer. "Good," she says, lifting her arms, sinking her hands wrist-deep in Kory's hair, and Kory matches her grin for grin and leans down to match her kiss for kiss.


End file.
